Various types of temporary interior wall construction systems are known in the prior art. They can be used, among other purposes, for dividing up office space.
The specific type of interior wall construction of this invention, however, relates to a system for display purposes at, for example, a trade show. There are a number of prior art structures for use specifically as display systems for trade shows. These systems, however, are bulky and are difficult to transport from site to site.
Additionally, &he weight, in addition to the size, of display systems has been troublesome. Because they tend to be so cumbersome, portability can be virtually negated.
Also, many of these systems utilize a number of small parts to effect fastening of the components together to form the assembled system. Loss of one or more of these parts can render the display system unassemblable. This might be true even after a cumbersome display had been transported to the trade show site and the inconveniences associated with transportation had been endured.
When employing display systems such as ones to be used at, for example, trade shows, the time involved in erecting and disassemblying the system is an important consideration. It is desirable, therefore, that any system to be employed for display purposes take only a minimal time to be set up.
Another problem existent with many systems currently in use is one of providing a backdrop which is aesthetically pleasing, taut, and of a material which lends itself to having displays applied thereto. Of particular importance is the feature whereby the backdrop is maintained taut so that items to be affixed thereto can be applied easily and with assurance that they will remain affixed.
Prior art solutions to this problem have, typically, employed a rigid or semi-rigid backing to which the material is applied. These panels then are, in turn, mounted to a framework and function as the backdrop.
Such a solution has, however, fairly significant drawbacks. As previously indicated, many systems known in the art, while being held out as being "portable", are not truly so because of their excessive sizes and weights. When the solution typically employed to assure rigidity, as discussed above, is employed, the already existent excessive bulk drawback is aggravated.
It is to these problems of the prior art that the invention of the present application is directed. It is a simple to construct, compact, light-weight and versatile kit for forming a display system.